


Yule Night

by yumeniai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeniai/pseuds/yumeniai
Summary: Shang Qinghua doesn't know what to make of the handsome Champion from Durmstrang.
Relationships: Mòběi-jūn/Shàng Qīnghuá
Comments: 45
Kudos: 310
Collections: MXTX Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the MXTX reverse bang 2019! One chapter a week until complete ... Thank you so much to the artist midori @fuma_mdr for the idea, and the beautiful art! Check it out at https://twitter.com/fuma_mdr/status/1207276638062297089?s=19
> 
> Ratings will go up in later chapters!

There’s lots of things Shang Qinghua could say about Hufflepuff, not the least being that his students were all so nicely behaved – especially in comparison to the lot Liu QIngge … well, mostly ignored, really – but sometimes, even his homely den of badgers gave him pause.

Look at the Ravenclaws! Cucumber-bro’s kids were all lined up neatly behind him, all nice and quiet, even that Luo Binghe, who usually never shut up around Shen Qingqiu. Or perhaps Cucumber-bro had already reminded him to act in a way befitting of the Head Boy.

His badgers, by comparison, couldn’t seem to stop whispering amongst themselves, sometimes even pushing and shoving at each other. He almost wanted to turn around and tell his kids to quieten down! Learn from those Ravenclaws and those Slytherins! Don’t pick up bad habits from those Gryffindors!

Shang Qinghua sighed internally. Maybe he was too lenient on them normally, but honestly, even if he told them off now, he bet their behaviour would only improve for a few minutes at the most. With an occasion like today, there’s no way a threat of short term punishment would make them settle down.

He shivered in his thin cloak, stamping his feet a few times. Really, was this fanfare necessary? The entire school, freezing their collective balls off in Scotland’s chilly October, waiting for the two other participants of the Triwizard tournament to show up?

The children were becoming more noisy behind him, until finally one was actually pushed over, shouting in indignation. Shang Qinghua counted to ten in his head – really, why did he become a teacher? Children! – and prepared to turn around.

Before he could do so, a column of light shot down from the sky. A blast of cold air blew through the Hogwarts contingent, stinging Shang Qinghua’s eyes. When he opened them again, he blinked away the frost already forming on his eyelashes, brushing off the sudden heavy snowfall already covering his hair and cloak.

The snow swirled, dispersed then came together all at once, forming a gigantic palace of ice. Another flash of light and the snow had turned to pure ice, intricate windows and doorways forming, until a door on the highest turret opened, and crystal bright stairs formed below it, reaching to the ground just before the Hogwarts headmaster.

Shang Qinghua couldn’t help but be impressed. That, right there, was a serious bit of magic! He wondered if the castle was truly created before their eyes, or just transported here with a bit of showmanship? It would’ve taken quite a bit of impressive transfiguration, not to mention some minor weather manipulation, and quite a few stasis spells to boot. He bet it was transported here, must have taken months to complete …

The group that descended was just as impressive as the castle itself. A hunched, gnarled old man walked in front, flanked by four teachers. The student’s whispering intensified – Shang Qinghua overheard the name Krum more than once. Huh … Viktor Krum, the current Dark Arts professor at Durmstrang, former Captain then Coach of the Bulgarian Quidditch team? Shang Qinghua had been only a Fourth Year when Krum had retired from the Quidditch scene, and had never really followed it to begin with, but from Liu Qingge’s occasional grumblings, Krum had been a bit of a legend.

The Durmstrang students descended one by one. Not that Shang Qinghua really noticed the rest, not when …

The first student was strikingly handsome, tall, dark, with an icy piercing glare. Their eyes met for barely a second and Shang Qinghua wanted to look away, run away even, but was frozen in place. His eyes darted down briefly at the student’s robes – why was he wearing them open? Did the Durmstrang dress code allow for gaudy necklaces? Was that one made up of fangs? Why is there a horn on his head?? – then quickly back up (he’s not a pervert! Really! He was just … concerned! That this … boy! Student! Would be too cold! That’s all!) to trace the blue sigil on his forehead, the same striking colour as his eyes.

Shang Qinghua tore his eyes away, nervously polishing his monocle on his robes. Behind him, his students were getting even rowdier, once again pushing at each other, some jumping up and down to catch a better look.

“That’s Mobei-jun! Isn’t he the European junior duelling champion?”

“Stupid, that was three years ago! Last year, he was the runner-up for the senior division!”

“I didn’t know he was still a student!”

“I heard his family were minor nobility somewhere?”

“Minor? I heard they’re royalty!”

“He’s a prince?”

“Yeah, one of the Svalbard islands or something!”

“I heard their family are part demon! See that sigil? I heard it’s something only demon nobility are allowed to use!”

Their voices were getting louder by the moment. Shen Qingqiu shot a truly poisonous look Shang Qinghua’s way – Cucumber-bro! You’re wrongly accusing me!

Shang Qinghua cleared his throat pointedly. The kids behind him elbowed each other, until again they were quiet.

The Durmstrang students had all descended by then, stoically standing behind their headmaster while he greeted Yue Qingyuan and Shen Qingqiu pleasantly. Shang Qinghua stepped forward, with the other heads of houses.

“Headmaster Yue. Apologies for imposing, I hope you weren’t waiting long?” The smoky cracked voice of Headmaster Meng was saccharine.

Yue Qingyuan smiled pleasantly. “Same to you, Headmaster Meng. Not at all – Beauxbatons have also yet to arrive. Please, wait with us awhile – I trust that this is but a comfortable summer’s eve to you?”

Indeed, some of the Durmstrang students were shifting uncomfortably in their heavy furs. One girl even went as far as to fling her’s off, revealing the almost sheer dress she was wearing underneath – was she okay? Just because Scotland in October couldn’t compare to Eastern European winters, doesn’t mean it was actually summer or something, okay? And the girl’s manners were absolutely shocking, leaving her cloak on the ground, for another student with biceps the size of Shen Qinghua’s head to pick up after her.

She crossed her arms huffily, interrupting the teacher’s small talk with the ringing of musical bells.

“And this is my deputy headmaster – Linguang-Jun. Part of a very powerful bloodline, you see, very gifted in ice magic – he helped a lot with our residence this time.”

The man Headmaster Meng gestured to was effortlessly handsome in the way the entire Durmstrang contingent seemed to be, with haughty features and a blue sigil on his brow. He extended his hand to Shen Qingqiu with an ingratiating smile.

“Deputy headmaster Shen. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve read your treatise on the properties of the Moon Python Rhinosarus horn – truly, quite fascinating.”

Shen Qingqiu glanced at the hand, then away, snapping his fan shut. He bowed instead. “Deputy Headmaster. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I’m afraid I am unfamiliar with your work?”

Linguang-jun held his hand in place as if frozen, his smile becoming strained. Shen Qingqiu straightened, and hid his face behind his fan, waving it gently.

Shang Qinghua hurriedly ducked forward, grabbing Linguang-jun’s hand with both of his own, shaking it almost violently. “Ah, deputy headmaster! I’ve heard all about your family’s conservation efforts in the Arctic, truly a noble cause! Fitting for a bloodline like yours, please, you must tell me more?”

Cucumber-bro! You’re meant to be the diplomatic one here! Why must you be this kind of stubborn, at this time? Don’t you know the importance of international relations? Why must you force this Airplane to play nice with an internationally(!!) renowned playboy and wastrel?

Shen Qingqiu harrumphed softly behind him, as Headmaster Meng introduced the other two teachers and Shang Qinghua tried to pull Linguang-jun into awkward, stifled conversation.

It was a relief when Beauxbatons finally arrived, seeming to sprout from the ground as a rapidly growing, enormous peony, with the stem thicker than even the largest tree of the Forbidden Forrest. The bud opened with a flash of blinding, golden light, and golden flecks showered the awed students below.

The flower lowered itself onto the ground, and off stepped the hunched, grey figure of the Beauxbatons headmaster, followed almost immediately by a chattering, cheerful girl in robes far more ornate than her fellow students, chattering incessantly at the indulgent boy beside her. The other students were just as bad, whispering amongst themselves, pointing at the Hogwarts castle and giggling disdainfully.

The three headmasters made to give their greetings, but before Yue Qingyuan could even get a word in, the young girl – really, why was she there? She couldn’t have been more than 12, far too young to participate – had already pranced forward, peeling herself away from her fellow students to grab Yue Qingyuan’s hand.

“Wow, you’re the Hogwarts Headmaster? You’re so young! And this castle, these gardens! It’s so … quaint! Like my country cottage, have you ever been to France in summer? It’s really nice there, why is it so cold here, I feel like I’m freezing already!”

Shen Qingqiu’s fan had stopped waving. He snapped it closed, tapping it softly against his palm. Shang Qinghua shuddered.

Headmaster Lao smiled indulgently, placing a hand on the girl’s head. “Ah, I apologize, this is my daughter’s first time in Scotland. Headmaster Yue, Headmaster Meng. A pleasure.”

Yue Qingyuan crinkled his eyes and bowed shallowly over her hand. “So this is little miss Lao? I hope she enjoys her time with us, then.”

Headmaster Meng glanced at the girl with a frown. “Headmaster Lao. I see your educational philosophy have not significantly changed, then, since when we last met.”

Headmaster Lao sneered. “Yours, too. I don’t believe I’ve seen this many teachers from a guest school during the Triwizard Tournament before. Your other students must surely miss their guidance?”

“These students are my best, after all. I would hate for their NEWTS to suffer, all for a silly competition. But you needn’t worry about my other students, Durmstrang has always employed multiple instructors in each subject, perhaps Beauxbatons could stand to supplement their staff if this concept is so foreign to you?”

Multiple instructors! In this day and age, it was almost unheard of! Hogwarts had gotten to the point where some teachers even taught multiple subjects, each course so undersubscribed that even one class per year was sometimes too many. Take Shen Qingqiu, for example. He taught both Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. Shang Qinghua himself only taught Muggle Studies, but he stepped in to help Mu Qingfang with his Herbology classes whenever the other teacher was off on yet another short sabbatical, to gather this or that rare plant, or to attend this or that medical conference. Which was often enough that he cold even consider himself a second Herbology instructor, at this point!

“Ah, perhaps we should continue our conversation inside?” Even Yue Qingyuan’s ever pleasant smile was starting to become strained. “As little miss Lao has said, it is getting cooler. And our elves have prepared such an excellent feast, I would hate for it to go to waste.”

Headmaster Lao and Headmaster Meng at least gave Yue Qingyuan enough face to only grumble at each other a little before following him into the Hogwarts Castle. Shang Qinghua tried to keep the Hogwarts students in order, he really did! But there was no keeping hungry children away from food, and the Hogwarts students devolved into a rowdy mess as they all pushed and squeezed at each other to get to the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons students squeezed in with the Hogwarts students, while the Durmstrang students hung back until the crowd had thinned out.

The Great Hall was no better, the students chattering away at each other. To Shang Qinghua’s disappointment, the Durmstrang students sat together at the Slytherin table, while the Beauxbatons students congregated around Luo Binghe at the Ravenclaw table. Shang Qinghua snuck a look at Shen Qingqiu - the minute clench of his hand around his fan, something like pride and worry in his eyes - yes, Cucumber-bro was just as unhealthily obsessed with Luo Binghe’s progress as ever. To Luo Binghe’s credit, he seemed to be handling the attention with aplomb, polite but reserved until the girls surrounding him started to quiet down and sit properly.

Yue Qingyuan didn’t waste time, introducing the two schools politely and opening the feast promptly - hungry children were not to be kept from their food, after all!

He found himself beside Linguang-jun, who waited no time before engaging him in conversation. Shang Qinghua found himself increasingly uncomfortable as Linguang-jun prattled on and on about some holding of his or some investment … Shang Qinghua was no stranger to braggarts, okay? But there was a limit!

“It is an honour to be Hogwart’s guest for this Triwizard tournament!” Linguang-jun said, and Shang Qinghua’s ears perked up for the first time. “Though I am disappointed my nephew came along. Look at him - so unsociable!”

Shang Qinghua looked over at the Slytherin table and indeed, one student - Mobei-jun? That the other students were talking about before? Was completely isolated, almost angrily picking at his food. Beside him, Sha Hualing held court among the Slytherin and Durmstrang students alike. She turned to Mobei-jun several times, even pulling on his robes, but at most, he only glanced at her before returning to glaring at his food.

“Really, that boy, such trouble! You know, he’s nothing but arrogant at school, he refuses to make friends with any of the decent families, always wearing that crown of his - really, it’s a school, there’s a dress code! Even the few students that put up with him, he just ends up ordering around. Look at that Sha girl, she’s a good kid, knows how to network, good grades. Look at how he treats her!”

Indeed, Mobei-jun was in the process of … was that a growl? Is he actually growling? At Sha Hualing, who let go of his sleeve in a huff, turning bodily away from him and engaging another one of her followers.

Shang Qinghua’s continued attention on Mobei-jun did not escape Linguang-jun’s notice. “Really, all my nephew is good for is duelling. That, at least, should be helpful for the tournament. I’m sure that even if he’s useless in the other areas, he’ll at least perform decently this year. Hufflepuff, on the other hand … well, I’ve heard only one Champion has ever come from Hufflepuff. But I don’t seem to remember anything else about him ..?”

Shang Qinghua froze. This topic … well, he never knew Diggory in person, that was a fair few years before he’d started out at Hogwarts, but from all accounts, he’d been … a good man. To hear him spoken of …

“I do not think you have the right to criticize any Hufflepuff student,” Krum cut in, a dark frown marring his handsome face.

Linguang-jun’s lips tightened.

“I had a few friends in Hufflepuff, during the war,” Krum went on, “each braver than the next. All willing to give their lives to defeat the Dark Lord. And Cedric Diggory was the epitome of a Hufflepuff, the most loyal man I ever known. The most merciful man, too.”

Shang Qinghua smiled nervously at Krum, turning away quickly. That was … well, it was nice to hear something nice about his house, once in a while, but really, even he wouldn’t dare make such claims about Hufflepuffs in general! After all, just look at him! Shang Qinghua was very clear who was number one, and whose interests to put above all others! You wouldn’t find him sticking around in any dangerous situation he knew he couldn’t handle! Leave that sort of thing to Liu Qingge and his posse, Shang Qinghua was very comfortable hiding away until the spell light died down!

His eyes roamed the students, noting his badgers were winding down with the dessert, happy sated looks on their faces. Now this, this was the true face of Hufflepuff. Content, happy, sated students, sleepily rubbing their eyes and ready for bed, or cramming more candy into their pockets for a rainy day. This was the sort of thing that had drawn Shang Qinghua to become a teacher, after all.

His eyes strayed away from his badgers, towards the Slytherins once again. They, too, were finishing with their food, though they were a lot more proper about it, putting knives and forks away neatly and refraining from too many sweets. He noticed Mobei-jun had not eaten much, however, a good half of his plate still full of food even though he, too, had put down his cutlery.

His eyes flicked up, and met with chilly blue. Shang Qinghua’s eyes widened, panicked, and he quickly swung his eyes away, back to his food.

His heart was thumping. Fear? Was he afraid? Of a seventh-year student??? Okay, a fairly terrifying seventh-year student, true, but still! He had more dignity than that, right?????

Yue Qingyuan stood up again, tapping a spoon against his goblet lightly. Slowly, the chattering petered out, and bright, expectant faces turned like sunflowers towards Yue Qingyuan.

“I’m sure you’re all exhausted after that excellent feast,” Yue Qingyuan smiled, “but there’s a few things to mention before we all head off to bed. As with all Triwizard Tournaments, the impartial judge presiding over this competition is the Goblet of Fire. Due to events of previous years, it’s evident even an age line is insufficient to truly ascertain the impartiality and integrity of the competition, thus this year, we three schools have decided amongst us to have a rotating roster of teachers guarding the Goblet.”

Muttering erupted amongst the students. Shang QInghua had to concur, it was a pretty drastic step to take, but after the Harry Potter fiasco, then when Yue Qingyuan had somehow won the tournament as a first year student, and then the dual champions from every school that happened just last tournament … well. The Goblet was an ancient piece of magic, alright? To modern charms specialists, confounding it was quite the simple task, really.

“The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall from this evening.” With that, Yue Qingyuan concluded the feast, sitting down to chat with Headmaster Meng and Lao again, friendly smile firmly fixated to his face.

Shang Qinghua, too, was itching to get away from the cold glares being exchanged beside him. Krum had obviously taken Linguang-jun’s words to heart, and Linguang-jun was exactly the kind of petty that would not let this go.

He quickly made his excuses and scurried after his badgers, retreating to the safety of his personal quarters. Really, the evening was too long! Did it really require so much pomp and ceremony just to welcome two other schools to Hogwarts? The Triwizard Tournament was a regular thing nowadays, it should be becoming more streamlined … but year after year, Shang Qinghua found things only becoming more complex, more convoluted. It was exhausting, okay?

Before he could even settle into his nice, comfortable bed, Shen Qingqiu barged in, slamming the door behind him. Shang Qinghua cowered behind his sheets until he realized just who it was stomping around his room, pacing in a frenzy.

“Cucumber-bro, what the fuck?!”

Shen Qingqiu glared at him. Shang Qinghua shrank back again, sighed, and toed his shoes back on.

“Sit down, sit down, here, I’ll make some tea, we can talk this out like mature adults, okay?” he soothed, leading a visible fuming Shen Qingqiu to a chair and waving his wand behind his back. A tea set danced into the bedroom, already piping hot, and poured itself for the two of them.

Shen Qingqiu managed to even drinks his tea angrily, downing it like a shot then slamming down the cup with a loud crack. A crack! He actually cracked the cup! Nothing a quick ‘Reparo’ wouldn’t fix, but still! Maybe what Shen Qingqiu needed wasn’t tea, but firewhiskey ..?

Before he could get out the liquour, Shen Qingqiu spat out the source of his grievances.

“That Luo Binghe, he just wants to worry me to death!”

… ah. Shang Qinghua should have guessed this was about Shen Qingqiu’s favourite student.

“He’s determined to enter the tournament! Even when I told him it was a bad idea, people have died1 Actually died, and for what? A pile of gold and a bit of fame? I told him it’s not worth it, there’s better opportunities, better ways to utilize his time, but no! He even rushed past me to put his name into the Goblet, as soon as it was set out!”

… maybe he should break out the firewhiskey after all? Maybe Shen Qingqiu wouldn’t even notice, in his current state …

But venting seemed to be all Shen Qingqiu wanted to do that evening, and he stormed off as soon as the pot of tea was finished, leaving Shang Qinghua feeling like he’d just survived a hurricane. A hurricane of angry cucumbers …

He shook his head and flicked his wand, then climbed back into his bed. Really, it’s not his pet project that’s signed himself up for a death tournament, he’s not nearly as invested in this as Shen Qingqiu. The kid doesn’t take his class either, Shang Qinghua only knows him from Shen Qingqiu’s often rather deranged late-night ramblings about the kid. And been jealous that the kid sometimes makes Shen Qingqiu food - he’s smelt it before, okay? It smelled heavenly!

Before he drifted out to sleep, he thought again about the aloof child from Durmstrang. Mobei-jun … what an imposing name for a child …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang Qinghua is worried.

It’s still dark when Shang Qinghua woke, the sound of birdsong his only companion as he pulled himself out of bed and through his morning routine. Really, Yue Qingyuan? You’re going to make this poor, overworked, exhausted teacher wake up at 4am to guard a cup, of all things? Before he’s even had his morning coffee?

Dragging himself to the Entrance Hall, he found the Beauxbatons vice headmaster Su Xiyan already waiting. “Ah! Sorry, sorry, was running a bit late this morning …”

Su Xiyan’s cold, proud eyes pierced through him before she turned away, fixating her gaze on the still closed doors.

… well. This was going to be even worse than Shang Qinghua had imagined, wasn’t it.

With an internal sigh, he took up position on the other side of the cup. From time to time, he shot looks at his companion. Really, she was quite beautiful, in that same untouchable way Liu Qingge was, perhaps, or Shen Qingqiu when he had his murder face on. But even Liu Qingge talked, even if only to scoff at him from time to time! And Cucumber-bro was only like that with people he reallllly hated … like that Linguang-jun … Su Xiyan, on the other hand? He doesn’t think he’s heard her say a single word since arriving at Hogwarts! Maybe it’s a language thing ..?

It’s an ungodly hour, but children are children and children have unpredictable sleeping patterns, especially when overly excited. It’s not even been an hour before the first industrious ones start trickling in, mostly the younger ones who hadn’t seen the tournament before, but also some older students, hoping to beat the crowds to put their names in. Shang Qinghua knew that Luo Binghe had already put his in last night - he wondered if any from his house had already tried their luck? Well, his current crop of seventh years just weren’t really at that same level of Luo Binghe, he wouldn’t put any money on another Badger champion this year …

Su Xiyan kept her silent vigil while Shang Qinghua took the student’s names, giving them all encouraging similes regardless of house or year. When Liu Mingyan put her name in - of course she was up this early, she and her brother were unholy forces of nature, she’d probably already finished her morning run and spar with Liu Qingge already - Shang Qinghua gave her a nervous smile and scurried back quickly. She bowed politely, but he knew the siblings well - they didn’t like him, he didn’t really like them either. Too intimidating by far! But realistically, she or Luo Binghe, they were really the only two Hogwarts contenders with a chance this year. Head Girl and Head Boy, what did they expect? Too bad for poor Ming Fan and Ning Yingying, capable students as they were, they really just couldn’t compete with the sort of religious dedication and insane talent the other two possessed.

“Ahem.”

Shang Qinghua jumped, his monocle coming dangerously close to falling, eyes flashing wildly up, up, into wintry blue.

Ah! That boy, that … Mobei-jun? Linguang-jun’s nephew! Shang Qinghua dazedly stared up, wow, that blue sigil was so bright, matching the colour of his eyes perfectly … his skin was so smooth, so pale, almost as if he was carved out of snow himself. His crown, like last night, blended seamlessly into his hair, a single hornlike spike.

He came back to himself with a piece of parchment shoved under his nose and an impatient cough from the youth before him. Shang Qinghua tore his eyes away and down, staring at the name on the parchment, written in clear, elegant script.

“Mobei … jun?” Shang Qinghua murmured, confused.

Said boy frowned and shoved the parchment into Shang Qinghua’s chest. Countrary to expectation, he radiated heat, his mere proximity searing Shang Qinghua in the freezing November air.

Or perhaps that was just Shang Qinghua’s flush, getting darker by the second as he realized exactly what he was doing.

No! Bad Shang Qinghua! Mobei-jun’s a student, and such a handsome one besides, he can’t be … well, he wasn’t, okay? He wasn’t!

“Sh-Shang Qinghua!” he blurted out after a few seconds too many to be completely polite. He could at least introduce himself … right? “Professor! Professor Shang Qinghua …”

Mobei-jun’s frown deepened, grooves marring his ice like skin. “The Tournament.”

Shang Qinghua didn’t think his ears could get redder. He felt cold sweat already soaking through his inner robes, drops dotting his forehead and upper lip. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? That was a growl, right? Did he actually, truly, just get growled at? By a student?

“O-oh, yes, of course, you’re entering the tournament …” Shang Qinghua blustered, minute tremors wracking through his hands. Hey, that growl was intimidating, okay? “Lets see, yes, uh, how old were you again ..?”

What was he even saying? Maybe it was his heart, beating so fast he thought it would actually jump out of his chest, too fast to get any blood to his high facilities. Running … wasn’t such a bad idea, really, surely he could do the same, run away? Surely, if Durmstrang had brought him along, he was at least 17? They wouldn’t have brought along a boy still too young to participate, right..?

“...”

Okay, okay, he got it! He shouldn’t have asked, okay? Please stop trying to draw and quarter him with those terrifying eyes!

“Haha, of course, of course, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, yes everything appears to be in order,” he shoved the parchment back into Mobei-jun’s hands and gestured to the Goblet. “Go ahead, go ahead, sorry for the delay …”

It was only then he realized all the Durmstrang students were waiting, impatiently, behind Mobei-jun, giggling amongst themselves. The next girl in line - the scantily clad one from yesterday - shoved her parchment at him next, sneering, “Sha Hualing,”

One by one, he examined the names of each of the Durmstrang students. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, even as Mobei-jun strode into the Great Hall without a single look back.

The guy had disappeared, right? Why did it feel like he was still drilling holes into his back? A shudder travelled up his spine.

His morning passed in an unrecognizable whirl of names, absently giving encouragements and fake smiles. He even recognizes a few of them - a few of his Hufflepuffs, a sight many more Gryffindors … even that Yang kid, the only one Liu Qingge really paid attention to, wasn’t he a bit too young for this tournament ..?

By the time breakfast was over, and he could change shifts with Qi Qingqi and one of the other teachers from Durmstrang, he felt inexplicably exhausted, though he hadn’t really done that much …

He stretched, turning to Su Xiyan with a polite smile. “Ah, I need a coffee! Deputy headmistress, do you want to -”

Su Xiyan was already on her way back to her giant peony. Had she even said a single word that morning? Actually, had Shang Qinghua heard her say a single word since arriving at Hogwarts?

… how strange.

He muddles through his day, only having a single third year Muggle Studies class to take today, easy enough to just give a quick introduction and let them play around with a tablet. He writes some, reads some, sets some aside for Cucumber-bro to review - he does enjoy their mutual burn sessions - and before he knows it, it’s already dinnertime.

Another dinner, another excruciating meal seated next to that annoying chatterbox. Really, and he thought he was bad! At least he only babbled on and on to his close friends … and colleagues, okay, but he had boundaries, okay? He was alright around his students, wasn’t he? And he was pretty polite around strangers too!

He tried to turn his attention away from stories of Linguang-jun’s trip across Magical Europe fifteen years ago, surveying the students before him. It wasn’t a feast night, so things were a lot more casual. He noticed Luo Binghe again surrounded by Beauxbatons students, but this time, a few burgundy robes were among them.

In fact, though Beauxbatons were still clustered around the Ravenclaw table, most of the Durmstrang students had scattered around the Great Hall, striking up conversations with surprising ease. At the Slytherin table, only a few pockets of Durmstrang students remained, mainly one Mobei-jun, scowling at his food, ignoring any and all attempts to engage him in any sort of conversation.

“Ah, I see you’ve noticed!” a bright voice interjected Linguang-jun’s retelling of his dilpomatic visit to the French Water Prison, which ended up taking a whole week somehow. “Yes, I’ve asked my students to take a more proactive approach to this inter-school unity thing!”

At Shang Qinghua’s other side tonight was another Durmstrang teacher, unmistakably good looking but also somehow entirely forgettable. For one, what was his name again ..?

Linguang-jun sneered. “It seems that your efforts weren’t in vain, Langjun. Unfortunately, there are always those who think themselves above such lowly things as international relations …”

“Ah, Linguang-jun, I must say, your nephew … worries me? Just a little …” Shang Qinghua hurriedly cut in before Linguang-jun could go on another rant about how horrid his nephew was. Really, it was like the boy had killed his puppy or something! “I can’t help but notice - maybe it’s just me, maybe this is normal for him..? But he’s a growing boy, and he’s really hardly eating at all, is our food here maybe not to his liking? Or rather, what kind of food does he prefer..?”

Linguang-jun’s eyes actually lit up at that. Maybe he was just happy Shang Qinghua actually genuinely asked him something? Maybe the guy was just lonely, and Shang Qinghua had been a bit too harsh in his judgement the last two days?

“Oh of course, how could I forget? My nephew is a strange child, you wouldn’t know it just looking at him, but really he doesn’t particularly like red meat. In fact, he prefers chicken, fish, even mushrooms - no, especially mushrooms! And, well, he is just the type of stubborn to rather refuse to eat than eat something he dislikes …”

Ah, so it was like that! No wonder he was so grumpy, Hogwarts food rarely consisted of any white meat, mostly preferring hearty red meat and root vegetables, with a few boring salads at lunch. Shang Qinghua made a mental note to ask the House Elves to change up the menu a bit in the coming days. Maybe, if Mobei-jun actually had some food he liked, he would be a bit less surly? Perhaps, he might even talk to some Hogwarts students? With a face like that, it was such a shame he never smiled …

Shang Qinghua shook his head. What was he thinking?

But he did find time to pop by the kitchens and let the Elves know - it was hardly a hardship, the kitchens were right by the Hufflepuff common room, and he needed to check up on his first years anyway - and by lunch the next day, there were a lot more white meat dishes at the table.

Teenagers, in Shang Qinghua’s extensive experience, didn’t really care what they ate, as long as it tasted good and filled their bellies. Why, he had lived for months on end on nothing but Muggle instant noodles when he’d been writing his thesis for his Herbology mastery! Even Shen Qingqiu, for all he pretended to be so sophisticated and cultured now, had lived on instant dinners and frozen dumplings for years, before he was accepted to be a professor at Hogwarts! Even now, the two of them avoided going ‘home’ for summer vacation, all because there were no guaranteed cooked meals at home. Oh, the pitiful lives of bachelors … well, before Shen Qingqiu had ditched him this last summer anyway! He hadn’t known just why Shen Qingqiu had finally gone home for once, though, and Cucumber-bro was surprisingly reticent himself …

All that was to say that most students didn’t notice any difference in their food - good, good, all according to plan. But when he looked eagerly at the corner of the Slytherin table that Mobei-jun had unmistakably taken over - it was only really missing a ‘reserved’ plaque at this point - he found the boy scowling more fiercely than ever at the food. His plate remained empty, and after a brief survey of his offerings, his eyes shot to the head table, straight at Shang Qinghua, and the empty seats beside him.

Shang Qinghua might of squeaked, he doesn’t know, okay, sometimes a guy just has to squeak! It isn’t a comment on anything in particular! By the time he mustered up the courage to peek again at the boy, he found that particular corner of the Slytherin table empty.

Maybe … maybe the boy was just shy? That his uncle had told everyone his food preferences? And he was going to find Linguang-jun now, and demand answers ..?

But when the same thing happened that evening, Shang Qinghua could only shake his head, even as the friendly looking teacher from Durmstrang - Langjun, was it? Steered the boy back inside the Great Hall, to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Mobei-jun’s icy aura didn’t earn him any Hufflepuff friends, however, and soon the space he occupied became barren once again, filled only with chicken and mushrooms.

Well, that was a bust. Maybe Linguang-jun just didn’t know his nephew as well as he thought he did! Shang Qinghua resolved to ask the kitchens to change back to their usual fare - some hearty roast beef certainly sounded excellent at the moment.

Maybe it was that the coming days were just busier for him, or maybe that burn session he had with Cucumber-bro made him a bit too absent minded, but he continued to forget to stop by the kitchens day after day. At least Mobei-jun seemed to be eating something, even if it was just sips of soup.

But really, it wasn’t enough, not even close, for a growing boy like … like that! Even through the fur-lined Durmstrang robes, Mobei-jun was obviously extremely fit, filling out each seam of his robes perfectly, and on the rare sunny mornings when it was just hot to be wearing such heavy clothing, Shang QInghua could see his biceps outlined perfectly under his tailored shirt, buttons straining across a heavily muscled chest …

Anyway, the point was a boy like that needs protein! Not just soup, okay, protein!

He watches Mobei-jun continue sipping his soup with rising determination. Plan get more food into Mobei-jun, now step one …

Except, Mobei-jun wasn’t sipping at his soup anymore. And his face was quickly swelling up, a florid rash creeping up his ice-pale skin.

Shang Qinghua paled. As always, there weren’t any other students around, Mobei-jun maintaining a steady barrier against all attempts to befriend him. None of the other teachers, engrossed in their own food or conversations had noticed either, and Mu Qingfan …

Mu Qingfan wasn’t here! The man must still be in the infirmary, researching something or other there, in which case …

Shang Qinghua leapt over the table, upsetting bowls and platters and no doubt staining his own robes with unspeakable substances - look, a foreign student’s life was in danger, okay? No time to waste on grace! Running - or, really, stumbling - over to the Hufflepuff table, he quickly turned Mobei-jun over - no response. He was completely out.

Brandishing his wand, he silently levitated the boy - look, he wasn’t about to try and carry that hunk of muscle, okay? It’s not the most dignified way of travel, but nothing really is when you’re unconscious! And raced out the Great Hall, leaving behind an increasingly alarmed mess of students and staff.

He hadn’t taken a step towards the moving staircases before Linguang-jun stopped him, brows furrowed, ever-present smirk pasted on thinly.

“Just where do you think you’re taking my nephew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this was actually meant to cover more because obviously NOTHING HAPPENED THIS CHAPTER before like the last three lines plus it's super short so hahaha ... but the last line was too good not to end on. 
> 
> Updates will be on Saturday/Sunday each week until finished. There's 8 chapters total, including one epilogue/extra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions are chosen. 
> 
> Nobody is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter, I had a set of night shifts last week which pretty much killed me. Only stopped sleeping today ... 
> 
> Two updates this week to make up for it! The next one will be on Saturday (circumstances permitting).
> 
> But with this, we finally reach the word count for the reverse bang! And it only took me ... a month after the end of the event ... hahaha ... haha ... (I'm so sorry)
> 
> Again, not much happens. Does much ever happen? =.=

Shang Qinghua could only stare at Linguang-jun.

This guy! Couldn’t he see!

“He- He obviously needs help, he looks really ill, I’m taking him to the hospital wing …” he bit out, trying to dash around the other man, only to find his way blocked again.

“Ill? My nephew? Yes, I suppose he does look rather unwell.”

Rather … unwell?

Rather unwell my ass, the kid wasn’t breathing!

“Yes, yes, as you can see, I need to get him to Mu Qingfan straight away …”

He stepped in the other direction. Linguang-jun matched him.

“Well, considering how unwell he is, the only option surely is for me to take him back to the Durmstrang castle?”

Shang Qinghua’s vision was actually starting to darken a bit around the edges. Back to Durmstrang castle? Was he joking? Did Durmstrang even bring any medics with them?

“We’re much closer to the Hospital Wing, he’ll be able to get help sooner, please, just let me past, please!”

He was begging, yes, if he thought getting on his hands and knees would help he would be there already. He’s a teacher, alright? He’s had sick kids before, but even he’s never dealt with anything like this. He felt like screaming, he felt like raging, he just needed Linguang-jun to listen!

But every step he took, Linguang-jun matched him, and then there was the tip of a wand, pointed right in between his eyes.

“No, I believe what Mobei-jun needs right now is rest, and the care of his family. Not strangers.”

His voice was silky, smooth, and utterly poisonous. Shang Qinghua froze, on the edge of tears.

“Now, now, what’s all this wand waving, hmm?”

Shang Qinghua had never been more grateful to hear Yue Qingyuan’s voice. Linguang-jun’s smirk twitched just a little around the edges, as he turned his gaze towards the newcomer.

“Headmaster Yue. As you can see, my nephew has become unwell. As such I believe it is my duty to take him back to his residence, to properly care for the boy. This … teacher … however, seems intent on bringing my nephew to parts unknown.”

Parts- parts unknown his pasty frozen ass!

Yue Qingyuan smiled his customary mild smile, placing a gentle hand on Linguang-jun’s wand arm. “Ah, apologies for Hogwarts inadequacies, to let your nephew get unwell while under our care. As this is our error, we too must be the ones to remedy it, no? Professor Shang is merely taking Mobei-jun to our hospital wing.”

His hand tightened on Linguang-jun’s arm, his smile as mild as ever, keeping him in place as Shang Qinghua took the opportunity to rush around the two, Mobei-jun still levitated before him.

He ignored the loud, “Wait!” that echoed behind him, and the curious faces starting to emerge from the Great Hall.

It wasn’t five minutes later that he was pacing worriedly around Mobei-jun’s bed while Mu Qingfan waved his wand, frowning in concentration. Flicking his wand a final time, he stood up to face Shang Qinghua.

“It was merely an allergic reaction, albeit a very severe one. You did the right thing in rushing him over so quickly, the danger is past now.”

Mobei-jun did seem to be regaining his colour, the ugly puce starting to fade back to jade pale, the spots receding to unblemished skin.

“Mushrooms? He’s … he’s allergic to mushrooms?”

“Yes.”

Mu Qingfan, already headed to his office, was obviously not the one answering.

From the bed, Shang Qinghua could feel two holes boring into him. Goosebumps rippled along his back, and he shuddered.

Turning around slowly, he tried to pull his face into a semblance of a smile.

An awkward silence fell between them, Shang Qinghua inching towards the door, until Mu Qingfan came back with a potion.

“I’m surprised you don’t already carry such things with you, but here - an allergy remedy. Use it as soon as you start to feel symptoms, or have a friend pour it on you. In the meantime, you will need to be observed for at least six hours - I’m afraid you’ll be spending the night here.”

Mobei-jun sat up, accepting the potion with a nod. Mu Qingfan nodded back, and retreated to his office, again leaving silence to fall in the hospital wing.

Shang Qinghua, now almost at the door, turned back, with his hand on the handle.

“What food do you like?”

Blink.

“It’s just that … you’ve been sitting at the Hufflepuff table lately, I always monitor how much my students eat, to make sure they’re all getting enough and everything … and I noticed that you’re not really eating? Anything, at all? I’m … I’m worried about you, okay, I mean, you need a balanced diet, and -”

“Venison.”

Shang Qinghua blinked.

“Veni … son?”

Mobei-jun nodded. “Other red meat, as well.”

Shang Qinghua blinked again. “Ah … I see! I’ll make sure we have more red meat at dinner, then!”

Smiling widely, he rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him as soon as he saw who was outside.

“Ah, Linguang-jun …”

“Professor Shang. Is my nephew ..?”

“Professor Mu has forbidden guests tonight!” Shang Qinghua lied, spreading his arms instinctively, blocking the door.

Linguang-jun’s smile widened. “Surely family is an exception. After all I’ve been simply dying of worry ever since you took him from me.”

Took him from you? When was he ever in your hands?

“No, no, no, Mu Qing- that is, Professor Mu has been very firm on that subject. No visitors at all, not tonight, maybe come back tomorrow evening?”

They stared at each other. Shang Qinghua wanted to shrink away and disappear, he wasn’t meant for things like this okay? He wanted to be back in his own rooms, reading (or writing) a shitty novel he could bag on with Cucumber-bro later. He’d never been the macho type for staring contests and other test of … of masculinity! Like … like arm wrestling ..?

Amazingly enough, Linguang-jun looked away first. Shang Qinghua slumped in relief.

“I see. Then at least, can you tell me what was so dreadfully wrong with my nephew you needed to rush him up here without any real accountability to either myself or Headmaster Meng?”

“Uh … um … that is …”

This was the man who had told him Mobei-jun liked mushrooms in the first place! Maybe … maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell him … well, anything? Anything at all?

“Professor Mu … he didn’t mention it to me … I was asked to leave … patient … confidentiality? And all that? So …”

His voice was small enough to be almost indiscernible, and when he raised his head again, Linguang-jun’s face, mere inches from his own.

He jumped back, head thudding loudly against the closed Hospital Wing door. He gasped, clutching at the already forming bump, but didn’t move from his spot.

Linguang-jun drew away, self-satisfied smirk plastered firmly on his face. “Well, if Professor Mu insists on such stringent visiting conditions, I will take my leave for today. Really, that boy, always causing me so much trouble … Good evening to you, Professor Shang.”

Shang Qinghua could only stare at his receding back, disappearing around the corner, just before the hospital wing doors opened again.

“Shang Qinghua? Are you ..?”

Shang Qinghua nodded frantically, and winced as that made his developing headache worse. “Yes, yes, sorry for disturbing you again Mu Qingfan, I’ll be going now, goodnight!”

The first few steps were hurried, but the throbbing in his skull forced him to calm down and walk more sedately back to his office. He didn’t know what to think - about Mobei-jun, about Linguang-jun. Sleep, then, was his only answer.

====

Thankfully, Mobei-jun did eat more, as the selection of foods grew wider at dinner each night. One night it was venison, another it was wild boar, all in all the house elves outdid themselves in providing exactly what Shang Qinghua had requested (see, it wasn’t a waste of time to cultivate relationships with the small creatures Qi Qingqi!) night after night.

And it wasn’t a few nights later that dinner was rampant with tension, children cramming themselves as fast as possible, staring and whispering amongst themselves, darting furtive looks at the Head Table, where Yue Qingyuan still ate slowly, bite by bite, holding a subdued but cheerful conversation with Headmaster Meng.

Shang Qinghua was maybe a bit ashamed to admit he was more like his homely badgers than Yue Qingyuan that evening, only listening with half an ear as Langjun recounted some Muggle love story he’d read at some point or another. Even paying as little attention as he did, however, he was still able to critique it - as expected of an extremely successful author of many a romantic novel!

(A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Cucumber-bro scoffed, “Romance? You call that romance? More like anatomically inprobable, emotionless pornography, full of IQ 40 and under characters!” Shang Qinghua shushed that voice with a wince.)

Langjun had already moved on to folk tales (really, personally Shang Qinghua preferred the version of Chang’e and Hou Yi where she was forced to drink the elixir, rather than the one where she betrayed him, but maybe that was just Shang Qinghua, Langjun certainly had very different ideas about that story … he did seem to like stories about betrayal an awful lot! Shang Qinghua ought to expand his horizons someday, with something just a bit more cheerful … ) when finally, Yue Qingyuan stood up, tapping a spoon against a goblet a few times.

It was the quickest Shang QInghua had ever seen the students quieten, each ceasing immediately to turn like sunflowers towards Yue Qingyuan. Ah! All those hopeful, eager eyes! Shang Qinghua was glad those eyes weren’t directed towards him!

Yue Qingyuan smiled warmly as the candles suddenly all extinguished, leaving the only source of light the eerily cool flame of the Goblet of Fire as it made its way to the Head Table. Whispers of excitement broke out amongst the students again, until finally the Goblet was placed before Yue Qingyuan, its blue light making even his soft, kind face almost sinister.

There was utter silence across the Great Hall. Yue Qingyuan did not waste his breath in explanations, as the Goblet’s flames flared pure white, shooting out a single slip of parchment.

“And the Champion for Beauxbatons will be Gongyi Xiao!”

The Ravenclaw table was the first to burst into applause, the rest of the school following, as a handsome youth stood up, accepting a hug from the excitable Xiao Gongzhu, making his way to the Head Table.

Silence descended just as quickly, anticipation beading sweat down Shang Qinghua’s neck. Why was he even nervous! He wasn’t Cucumber-bro, with his obsession with that Luo kid, he didn’t need to be nervous or anything!

The Goblet flared pure white again, and Yue Qingyuan grabbed the parchment as it became visible.

“The Champion for Durmstrang will be Mobei-jun!”

Shang Qinghua’s breath froze in his chest. The boy stood up, and while the applause certainly wasn’t any less …

It took him a few seconds before he joined in, politely welcoming Mobei-jun up, feeling something cold running down his spine the entire time. He stole a look at the boy, whose eyes were so firmly fixed on him.

He swallowed the pooling saliva in his somehow too-dry mouth (how? How, biology!? Mu Qingfan, explain this to him!) and looked down, hiding his face behind his still clapping hands.

He did not look up even as the Goblet flared again, and the last Champion was chosen.

“And our Hogwarts Champion … is Luo Binghe!”

He heard a bitten off curse from the head table as the Great Hall erupted into the loudest cheering so far that evening, Luo Binghe surrounded by well-wishers, waving them away as he slowly made his way through his fellow students. Even as he took his place beside the other two boys, the cheering didn’t stop, Hogwarts students falling into a spontaneous chant of his name.

Yue Qingyuan tapped his cup again, then clapped his hands twice, loudly. Finally, the Great Hall silenced.

The Goblet’s flame, now dormant, returned to a warm red, and the lighting in the Great Hall returned.

Shang Qinghua excused himself as Yue Qingyuan launched into a speech congratulating the Champions, making his way into a side room. There, he waited in silence, restlessly pacing, until finally the three headmasters entered, their Champions following behind.

He looked at the three boys … no, not really boys, are they? Young, yes, far too young really, but …

“Yes, yes, congratulations, now. I am Shang Qinghua, as part of the hosting school this year I’ve been given the task of, well, working out the logistics, you could say, of the tournament itself. Not to say I’ve decided the tasks, or anything, just that I’m a part of the setup team, you know, the Ministry has already decided everything and have done all the major acquisitions, but I’m their main contact at the school this year, anyway. The first task will be in one month’s time, last Saturday in November, at the Quidditch pitch - it’s the only stadium around here, I’m sure you can all find it, ask a Hogwarts student if you get lost, or better yet just get your teachers to lead you there … sorry, sorry I’m rambling a bit …”

He took a deep breath. Oh man, Shen Qingqiu was going to absolutely murder him once he finds out what the tasks were this year.

“The tasks are traditionally a secret until the day, but I can tell you the first task is one of pure skill, time management, and knowledge of the obscure. You’ll need a fair bit of luck, too. Well, that’s all I’m allowed to tell you, so, well … have fun preparing! The Hogwarts library is open to all of you, whenever you need it! Do your best!”

Thinking of the third task in particular, he couldn’t hold back a wince, looking into Luo Binghe and Gongyi Xiao’s innocent eyes. For some reason, he avoided the cool ones still boring holes into his skull.

Forget murder, he’s going to be skinned alive. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "getting to know each other" chapter I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have it up by Saturday, I say, lying through my teeth. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. I'm gonna learn from my broken promises and not say when the next one will be up exactly. Just ... weekly updates as per usual. 
> 
> ~~NOTHING HAPPENS~~~ and nothing will until the next chapter. This is like one of those rom-coms where you can skip like ten episodes and still be able to catch up with the story ... sigh ...

Outside of his office (and, well Cucumber-bro’s office), the library was Shang Qinghua’s sanctuary. He had been pretty good friends with the librarian ever since he’d introduced her to Muggle fiction (and managed to divert quite a bit of library funds to build up quite a selection, much to Yue Qingyuan’s exasperation). But even outside of his … hobbies … he spent quite a bit of time researching, finding new recommended reading for his students, or just finding something interesting to gush to Cucumber-bro about.

Ever since he’d been asked to help with the tournament (and Shen Qingqiu had found out), he’d been spending even more of his time in the library, mostly trying to avoid Shen Qingqiu (reverse psychology! Cucumber-bro would never guess he was at his favourite haunt!) but also reading up on some of the shit the Ministry and the other schools had suggested for the tasks - really, he wondered about them, sometimes, were they educators or torturers? He couldn’t deal with some of their ideas, never mind seventh year students!

The library was always pretty empty on weekends, except on Sunday night when the more disorganized kids piled in to finish their homework, so it was a surprise when Shang Qinghua found a pile of books on one of the more hidden desks at the very back. The same one he usually used, in fact.

He squinted. The library was usually kept pretty clean, self-shelving charms and all that. And the day was actually pretty nice today, chilly, of course, but clear and sunny, and groups of children swarmed the grounds.

The books were pretty interesting too, a diverse range of advanced spells, some theory of transfiguration, some about rare dangerous creatures. Close to what Shang Qinghua had been perusing recently, actually.

He shuddered and booked it. He hadn’t seen Luo Binghe around lately, but that reading was really too close to what the Champions should be researching lately, and where Luo Binghe was, Shen Qingqiu was never too far away. Sure, Shang Qinghua was pretty sure that was because Luo Binghe was stalking his head of house, but Shang Qinghua had seen Shen Qingqiu peering at the boy behind enough corners that he knew it was, at least in part, some sort of weird mutual stalking thing.

Hey, Cucumber-bro cared about his students! Especially Luo Binghe! And that was fine! Shang Qingqiu never worried so much about his own Badgers, of course, but his students never got lost in the Forbidden Forrest as first years either, and didn’t have upsetting enough home circumstances that they were actually staying at Hogwarts over the summer holidays, or had any students who cared about him enough to cook for him, or help clean his rooms (that time he’d walked in on Luo Binghe dusting Shen Qingqiu’s many bookshelves was seared into his mind), or keep him on schedule (Luo Binghe knew Shen Qingqiu’s schedule better than even he himself did. Sometimes, Shang Qinghua thought the only way Shen Qingqiu actually managed to attend as many academic conferences as he did, and managed to complete so many research papers on rare magical creatures, all the while teaching two full courses at Hogwarts to four year levels of students, was completely due to Luo Binghe’s influence. The man was as scatterbrained as Shang Qinghua himself, for Merlin’s sake!)

So. Anyway. The library today was certainly not a safe haven, not when Luo Binghe was likely close. Shang Qinghua hurried through the shelves, looking furtively to either side, trying to catch a glimpse of the pale green robes Cucumber-bro favoured.

He turned back just in time to get a face full of burgundy velvet.

He tumbled back, falling over on his backside, then looked up, up, and met eyes that had haunted his dreams for the last few weeks.

(Wait, haunted his … NOPE NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT. NO. BAD SHANG QINGHUA. NO DREAMS INVOLVED HERE-)

The Mobei-jun looked at him, a frown starting to creep across his brows, and nope, Shang Qinghua was not dealing with this right now! Not when Cucumber-bro and Luo Binghe were probably just around the corner, ready to ambush him and extort the details of the first task out of him! Not today, Satan!

He scrambled to his feet, babbled something incoherent (what did he say? Even Shang Qinghua didn’t know!) and shot off, not looking back.

Two days later and he’s back at the library, looking up something for his class for once (well, looking up the wizarding perspective on them anyway. He’s pretty sure there’s nothing wizards have written that could possibly enlighten him about the Muggle world). This time he knew Shen Qingqiu wasn’t around - he saw the fifth year magical creatures class through his window before venturing out today - so he’s comfortable taking his time, browsing lightly once he’s found the book he’d been looking for.

From between the shelves, he spied his regular table, but once again books already occupied the surface. Well, it wasn’t like it was his tablet exclusively or anything, he can’t begrudge students from using it …

As he neared, he spotted the occupant, and froze.

Shit.

He really wanted to run. Again.

Why was Mobei-jun spending all his time at the library anyway? Wasn’t he busy with his own classes? Didn’t Durmstrang also have seventh-year exams at the end of the year? Some sort of Eastern European qualifying tests before students could graduate?

Shang Qinghua desperately cast his eyes around, honing in on the book Mobei-jun was reading, and couldn’t stop himself from scoffing. “That one? No, no, Williams’ perspective on rare African creatures is seriously incomplete, you wouldn’t believe how much Cu- that is, Professor Shen complains about him, one of those people who only write from resources and who hasn’t done any field work, the breeding information is totally wrong about Rompos too, it’s just totally incomplete! If you need a proper treatise on rare magical African creatures, try out Brewer’s Encyclopedia of Rare Creatures, his diagrams are really accurate too, well at least from what Professor Shen says, I’ve never researched it personally of course …”

He trailed off, taking mental note of Mobei-jun’s widened eyes, the rant he’d just vomited all over a guy who’d never asked for his opinion, the book now lying on the table abandoned.

He gave into his first instinct and ran.

===

The library kept calling him back, against all his better judgement. Now he had two people to dodge! He couldn’t keep risking it (it, being in any destination other than his classroom and the Great Hall. Look, Cucumber-bro had had a super scary look on him when he saw Shang Qinghua last night, okay? He’d been avoiding him for over two weeks now, and he’d ignored Cucumber-bro the one time he’d knocked on Shang Qinghua’s door too, so Cucumber-bro was surely 10000% pissed off at him by now … he didn’t want to die just yet)!

But the library called! A new volume of his favourite light novel was out, being separated from the internet meant he couldn’t keep up with the web version, the paperback was his only recourse nowadays! He needed to get it before Cucumber-bro took it as leverage!

He furtively stole through the halls to the library entrance. Safe! No Cucumber-bro lurking at the entrance, no Luo Binghe at one of his usual tables at the front, surrounded by his fans …

The librarian caught his eye and sighed, waving him over and pointing him to where she’d put the new shipment of Muggle fiction. He gave her a cheesy smile and thumbs up. She rolled her eyes.

He grabbed his book, and a few more for good measure (hey, who knows when he’ll be able to get to the library safely next time! He had to plan okay!) then slowed down as he caught a Drumstrang uniform through the shelves.

Mobei-jun was sitting at that same table, again, and Shang Qinghua was surprised to see the book he was flipping through the one he’d offhandedly (offhandedly hah!) mentioned the last time they’d met. He was even taking notes!

A rush of … something … flooded through him. Pleasure? That his advice was being taken for once? Even his students rarely read what he recommended to them after all …

He didn’t realize his legs were taking him towards the boy and his research until Mobei-jun looked up and met his eyes. He stood up quickly, marking the book and closing it with a snap.

Shang Qinghua jumped back a bit, startled. “Ah! Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you, please don’t stop on my account …” he muttered and started to back away quickly.

“Wait.”

Shang Qinghua did, indeed, freeze, nervously twiddling his swinging monocle. “Ah … can I … maybe help? With something?”

A terse nod. Shang Qinghua waited, but a reply was a long time coming. He was about to make his excuses again and slip away when finally Mobei-jun spoke up again.

“Concealed light charms.”

Shang Qinghua thought for a moment. That was … incredibly specific, actually, and he could think of a few books that had variations of that but …

“The best text for that is in the Forbidden section, I think, has a few interesting variations of the bubble head charm too … hmm, I can’t remember why it was considered dangerous, don’t think it was one of those physically dangerous ones though … gimme a second, I’ll just get it for you …”

He hurried away, making a beeline for the Forbidden section, muttering about how useful it had been for his Herbology Mastery that required growing a wide variety of plants that all required extremely different conditions, heats, levels of light, all in the same room … semi-illegally, yes, but what his landlord hadn’t found out wouldn’t hurt either of them now …

He found what he was looking for, on one of the higher shelves. Shang Qinghua stretched up, his hand just brushing the bottom of the book, and he cursed, sighing, reaching into his pocket for his wand to just summon the book to him.

Instead, a warm body pressed against his back, rock-hard, and reached around him to grasp the book.

OhMerlinwhatthe-

Shang Qinghua’s brain whited out, and surely Mobei-jun should be moving away by now? Surely this was too long to stay pressed up behind him, the heat practically radiating off him?

He felt his feet tip, and rested just a little - just a little! On the firm torso surrounding him … mmm …

Finally Mobei-jun stepped back, brushing his hand down Shang Qinghua’s upper arm for just a second - to steady him? Yes, that must be it - and handed the book to him.

Shang Qinghua accepted it numbly, still dumb from the encounter.

Mobei-jun nodded, and started heading away again, back through the Forbidden section, and Shang Qinghua finally became unstuck, tearing his eyes away from the retreating burgundy figure and landing on the book now in his hands.

“Ah, wait! Wait wait!”

He raced after Mobei-jun, who paused briefly before turning back, just slightly, to meet Shang Qinghua’s eyes again. Shang Qinghua couldn’t help but notice his normally perfect porcelain skin was just a bit not perfect at the moment … a tint of pink at the tips of his ears? Was he coming up in a rash again? Oh, no, was he allergic to dust too? How delicate was this guy?

“The book! The book, it’s for you, actually, not me, you asked about concealed light charms, this book has a very thorough overview of the most common ones, a few more specific ones too, how to vary the intensity of light and the intended recipients … really, I think this is the best resource in the library about it, you should really take a look …”

He all but shoved the book into Mobei-jun’s (disconcertingly) firm chest, and felt cool fingers brush against his as Mobei-jun hurried to catch it before it fell.

Warm body, cold hands, got it, this boy was really too fragile! Allergic to everything, bad circulation, uncle who didn’t seem to like him all that much … it was a bit too much! Shang Qinghua felt a surge of … protectiveness? This was protectiveness, right? No way, too many new emotions in one day, he wasn’t dealing with this anymore, Shang Qinghua out!

He smiled nervously at Mobei-jun one more time, hands still clutching his book - yes, some time reading would really do him some good! Take his mind away from what those burgundy robes were hiding! Or barely hiding, why were they so fitted!? He nodded to the Champion and, again, made his escape.

As soon as he was out of Mobei-jun’s view, he ran, stopping for a bare second at the librarian’s desk before heading back to his rooms as fast as he could. He thought there was a glimpse of pale green - but he slammed his door shut before Cucumber-bro could have even registered him.

He flung his books onto his bed and flopped down, face first. He groaned.

And then, a knock at his door.

Fuuuuuuuu-

He tried to ignore it, but it became more insistent, until finally it was full out pounding, and an irritated, snotty voice - the one Cucumber-bro only used for his most savage criticism, or when he talked to people he considered completely below him.

“Shang Qinghua, you open this door right now or I swear to Merlin I will tell the entire staff about that immoral, ridiculous book you were considering before-”

Shang Qinghua shot up. “No you won’t!” he shouted back, in blind panic for a second as he rushed to the door and flung it open. An incandescent Shen Qingqiu stood there, palpable rage radiating off him, and he shouldered his way past Shang Qinghua and spelled the door closed behind him with a bang, locking it with a few flicks and a rather vicious looking jab.

Shang Qinghua flinched.

“You won’t tell them,” he muttered, looking down, “or I’ll tell them how interested you were in it-”

“Two. Weeks.”

Shang Qinghua shut up.

“Two weeks you’ve been avoiding me, ignoring me when I come to your office, taking your meals only after I’ve left - don’t think I haven’t noticed those elves spying on me as I was leaving the Great Hall! Two weeks of complete silence, with the First Task coming up. No word, no warning.”

His voice was so quiet Shang Qinghua had to strain to hear it, inching towards Shen Qingqiu only to flinch away again as his voice rose.

“I couldn’t-”

“Two fucking weeks Shang Qinghua!”

Shang Qinghua cowered.

Shen Qingqiu’s voice sounded … almost hurt … when he spoke again. “I know you can’t tell me about the tasks, I know that’s against the rules! Couldn’t you trust me not to push it if you didn’t want to tell me?”

Actually, no, Shang Qinghua couldn’t and that was the whole problem wasn’t it? Shen Qingqiu wasn’t good at leaving good enough alone. He would have pushed, and pushed, and pushed, and Shang Qinghua would have given in like the coward he was, because he understood just how much regard Shen Qingqiu had for Luo Binghe, because Shang Qinghua also thought this whole tournament was stupid and a waste of resources and a potential danger to student’s lives … he got why Shen Qingqiu was so worried, okay? He was worried about the Champions too! The things they had planned …

And here was his … best friend, his only real friend here, looking at him with those pleading eyes, so disappointed and lost and worried and …

This was why he hadn’t wanted to see Shen Qingqiu, okay? All the guy had to do was look at him and …

“It’s … it’s a rescue thing. Just … look, the tournament has a long history of cheating, I’m sure the other two already know all about the task, but we can’t do that, so just. It’s a rescue thing, and there’s magical creatures, and it’s kind of like a maze and … yeah. Just.”

Shen Qingqiu’s eyes, when Shang Qinghua finally found it in himself to look up, were triumphant.

Fuck. He’d been royally played, hadn’t he.

Fuck Cucumber-bro for knowing him so well.

And fuck himself for being such a pushover.


End file.
